This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital photography. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to techniques for selecting an image from a series of images taken during a burst photo capture mode. As used herein, the burst photo capture mode refers generally to a camera setting which allows the user to capture multiple photographs in a short period of time. The multiple photographs are generally taken automatically after the user makes the selection and presses one button, and they are generally captured at a particular rate of speed. The rate of speed may be, for example, 10 photographs per second.
Typically, a user utilizes this mode for a specific reason. One such reason may be to capture an action shot, such as a child diving into a pool or blowing out birthday candles. In such instances, the user may desire to capture the event with multiple photographs that document the chronology of the event, i.e. before, during or after a specific event. However, because of the fast rate at which the events are occurring, manually capturing the exact desired moments, with individual button presses, may be very difficult. Using the burst capture mode allows the user to capture a number of photographs in a short period of time and thus increase the chances that photographs of the exact desired moments are among the ones taken. In such action photo burst captures, often after the pictures are taken, the user may decide to keep several photos, e.g. to show before, during, and after an event.
Another reason for which the user may decide to utilize the burst capture mode is to take portrait pictures of multiple people. This may happen when the user is taking a group photograph, and desires to have all of the people in the picture smiling, not blinking, and looking at the camera with an unobstructed line-of-sight view.
It is also possible that there is no particular action or people in the scene, but the user would like to be able to pick from several photographs in order to find the best photo in some aesthetic sense. Capturing photos of fountains and waterfalls are some examples of circumstances like this.
Although, the burst capture mode can be very useful for action scenes, scenes for multiple people, or for providing the option of choosing the best from multiple photo captures, it is generally not used frequently because it tends to fill up memory storage space quickly. Moreover, the many pictures taken during a burst have to be reviewed by the user to select one or more keeper pictures and that can be a time consuming and tedious task.